The invention relates to new and useful improvements in medical X-ray machines. More particularly, the invention relates to a medical X-ray machine for taking X-ray pictures, which has a radiation source, a diaphragm device, and a recording medium.
Medical establishments are required by regulation to assign all X-ray pictures taken to the respective recording site, that is to say to the respective X-ray machine used for taking the picture. This is required, e.g., so that each X-ray machine can be tested for constancy by checking and comparing the pictures it has taken. To fulfill this mandate, as a rule the film cassettes are appropriately marked by the radiographer. Alternatively, a suitable marking, for example a combination of letters, is placed on the cassettes and subsequently imaged on the film. Not only is this very cumbersome, since the appropriate identifier has to be separately affixed or applied for each individual picture, but also it is highly prone to errors.